


The Zipper Of Good Fortune

by SLXKPOP



Category: bts
Genre: Jikooksmut, M/M, bts - Freeform, btssmut - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, jiminbottom, jiminsub, jungkookdom, jungkooktop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLXKPOP/pseuds/SLXKPOP
Summary: Working on Valentines day ended up being not so bad after all





	The Zipper Of Good Fortune

What do you mean we have to close up shop? We’ve never even worked a night-shift before, this is the first time!” Jungkook said to his manager, who was very done with Jungkook’s shit at the moment.

“Can you just stop complaining? You either work the night shift, or you go. Why cant you be like Jimin and just do as I say?” The manager looks at Jimin who was currently standing to next to Jungkook.

"Woah woah woah WOAH, leave me out of this” Jimin says to the manager. 

“Get to work, both of you. Theres no one else working tonight because of Valentines Day, they all have dates and you two are the only ones here who are lonely and single, so don’t even try me. Now if you excuse me, I have a date with my boyfriend Namjoon.”

"Have fun Jin hyung” said Jimin with a cheerful smile. That beautiful smile thats so welcoming to others. Jungkook sees his hyung’s smile, and even though he’s in a bad mood he decides to smile anyways.

“Yea, bye” Jungkook said rolling his eyes. The younger of the two goes towards a tie rack and started to organize the ties that have been thrown all over the place from the long day in the store. Jungkook has always wanted to work in a fancy store for some reason, he felt that it would suit his personality. He looked at a black tie with pink stripes, and it reminded him of the first day he ever came to work. He walked in, and the first person he saw was a young man with pink hair, wearing a black Burberry tux, and he had a pink tie on. He found it the most weirdest thing, seeing a man with pink hair. But damn was he cute. Fetus Jungkook was very nervous of his first day at work at his dream job, so he went up to the man seeking guidance. 

“u-um hello, i-im Jeon Jungkook, your new co-worker” he hesitantly bowed at a 90 degree angle and looked at the pink haired man.

“Theres no need to be so formal, my name is Jimin, nice to meet you Jungkook” He smiled and bowed. His smile. His smile omg. Jungkook’s heart started to race at how beautiful Jimin’s smile was, and how angelic his voice sounded. Jimin looked like he was glowing inside the already bright store. 

"Is that what you came to work in?” Jimin said, pointing to the younger who was wearing a white shirt and ripped jeans with tims.

"Y-yea”

“Well then, lets go get a tux for you!” Jimin smiled and grabbed Jungkook hand, dragging him towards the fitting rooms. 

Jungkook smiles at the sudden memory that popped up in his head, his hyung has always been sweet and patient with him. Jimin was the friend Jungkook could go to when he needed to rant, or when he needed advice with something. 

“When he says that we have to close up, does that also mean we have to do the cleaning to?” Jungkook said while hanging up the ties on the stand.

“Yea, I guess so, we are the only ones here.” Jungkook looked around the store and noticed that him and Jimin where actually the only ones there. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

“oMG”

“What?”

“I have an idea”

“…What is it?”

“Its very stupid”

“Your very stupid” 

“Oh shut up” Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s hand and they went to the backroom

“Jungkook, what the hell?"

"Shhhhhh, just wait” Jungkook walked further into the room and let go of Jimin’s hand unwillingly. His hands are just so soft and small, they are literally perfect to hold. He grabs a tux from the box that had just been shipped in today. 

“Jimin. I HAVE to try this on”

“Jungkook you are an idiot”

“Yes. I am aware”

“Pass me the other one”

The younger smirked and reached into the box getting a tux that was Jimins size, and hands it over to him. They both left the dim backroom and went into the fitting rooms to try on the very, very expensive tux’s.  
Jimin gets dressed faster then the younger and exits the fitting room and looks in a mirror. The silver button down shirt thats tucked into his slacks make his butt pop out, and it compliments his hips very nicely. 

“Kookie can you see how this looks?”

“Yea sure hold on, i’m having a little bit of trouble with the zipper, it wont go up” he says struggling with the zipper.

“Do you need help?”

“W-what?” The younger started blushing at the thought of Jimin being so close to his dick…

“Do you need help?” Jimin said in a more powerful voice. 

“NO I-im good”  
After another minute or so struggling with the zipper, he finally gets it up.

“I GOT IT! HELL YEA” Jungkook exits the fitting room to a beautiful human being right in front of him. Oh wait he’s looking at a mirror. But then he looks to the side, OMG HES GORGEOUS!!!! Woop thats another mirror. He looks to the other side to see his hyung on his phone. Jungkook’s mouth drops at the side in front of him. Now, he’s just staring at Jimin without saying a word. The elder finally catches on and says-

“WOW Jungkook you look AMAZING” A little bit of blush creeps on his face noticing how sharp Jungkook looks. Sure, they were tux everyday, but the younger looks like he just came out of Prince Charming’s ball. His facial features suddenly look a lot sharper too, and its making the older feel some type of way. 

“J-jimin you l-look really nice t-too” Jungkook stutters because the beauty in front of him is just so overwhelming.

“Can we take a picture together? I told my friend Yoongi that i’m going on a date with you tonight, and as you know, i’m not” Jimin laughs nervously as he scratches his head, hoping that Jungkook would be okay with what he suggested, and hoping he wouldn’t question why he decided to tell his friend that they went on a date.

“Yea sure, why not” Well, that went better then Jimin expected. He couldn’t help but notice the blush both of them had on in the selca. *Damn we look good together..*

“Damn we look good, can you send me that?” Jungkook said smiling with his cute bunny smile.

“Sure” Jimin sent the picture to his friend Yoongi and to Jungkook. The younger took out his phone when it rang, and Jimin looked at the notification. It was a text under the contact name of-

“Big Booty Jimin? PFFFFT”

“DONT LAUGH I SAW THAT YOU HAD ME UNDER ‘NICE THIGHS JEON”

“YOU DID N O T SEE THAT”

“YES. YES I DID” 

“But seriously Jimin, damn that ass!”

“Bro your thighs look like they were sculpted by gods”

“Why, thank you” Great, now Jungkook was thinking about his Hyung’s ass. But its just so peachy and-

“Imma go get out of this tux, i’m scared i might rip it or something, we don’t want that happening”

“Yea we really don’t need that happening” They both went into the fitting rooms and started to get undressed. As Jungkook took off his shirt he couldn’t help but think about how Jimin told his friend that he went on a date with Jungkook. When Yoongi brought up a boyfriend, was the younger the first person Jimin thought of? The elder wouldn’t mind going out with him? The sudden though got him blushing and his cheeks felt hot. He went to take of his pants when he notices the zipper wouldn’t budge. 

“Fuck” He kept trying with all his force to pull down the zipper but it just wasnt budging.

“Shit, shit shit” He started panicking, what the hell was gonna happen if he didnt get these pants off? He’s currently shirtless, stuck in pants that are part of a very expensive tux suit, he’s getting sweaty, and he’s at WORK. What a Valentines Day.

“Um, Jungkook are you okay?”

“No. Not really. Not at all”

“What happened?” Jungkook swung open the door and saw a startled Jimin outside of the fitting room stall. Jimin was currently looking at a sexy beast. He younger was shirtless, his nice abs exposed, and there was sweat dripping down his forehead and a little on his collarbone. He pointed to the zipper and said,

“This is the problem”

“W-W-what?”

“OMG sorry i was pointing to my dick i meant the zipper”

“You scared me”

“I dont know what to do its stuck”

“Wait let me try” Jimin approaches Jungkook who’s currently in the fitting room fidgeting. The elder kneels down and his head is right above the younger’s dick and he suddenly feels awkward. He starts to blush and clears his throat. Jungkook is blushing hard as well, he’s basically a tomato at this point. The younger looks up at the ceiling and tries not to think too much of it.

“Well, uhm, im just gonna go for it” Jimin suddenly put his hand on the zipper and tries to pull it down. He tries again but this time his hand accidentally brushes a little too hard against the younger’s dick and Jungkook groans but when he realized what just happened he jumps back in shock.

“IM SORRY OMG” They are now both feriously blushing, and jimin can no longer look jungkook in the eye.

“JUST, JUST HURRY, i cant take them off by myself”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes just go ahead”

“O-okay” Jimin tried his best to not touch Jungkook’s dick, however, that didn’t turn out so well. Not just that, but the younger cant help but to look down and imagine Jimin’s pretty plump lips around his dick, sucking away. He bites his lip at the thought, he’s got to get these dirty thoughts to go away, he’s already getting a boner and he doesn’t need to make it worse. The elder is trying his best to not touch Jungkook again but when he does, the younger moans, and honestly, Jimin wants to hear him moan even more. He wants to hear the younger moan his name while he’s grinding on him and-

“mhmmm” Jungkook, just, he, MOANED? Jimin’s dirty thoughts distracted him and he accidentally let go of the zipper with force, and he put pressure on the younger’s dick. An idea popped into Jimin;s head. It really isn’t his fault, all those dirty thoughts. Jungkook got him all hot a flustered, being shirtless, moaning in all his glory. Jimin suddenly smirked and groped the younger, adding pressure and feeling the younger’s dick in his hand. Jungkook moaned, and took a step back in surprise, and shock.

“J-Jimin?” Jungkook looked into Jimin’s eyes and saw something he’s never seen before. His pupils have gone large, and he has a smirk on his plump lips. He’s no longer the cute angelic Jimin he first met, now he looks intimidating and sexy as hell. Jimin gropes the younger’s hardening dick again and the he groans at the friction. He feels to sensitive under his hyung’s intimidating touch, and he wants a lot more.

“J-jimin, do-do it again” Jimin’s smirk becomes even wider when he hears those words, he does the same action again however adding more pressure. The younger cant take it anymore, he starts grinding his hips against Jimin’s hand and lets out a lewd groan. The pink haired man looks up at Jungkook in shock, but he is just even more turned on now. He stands up and grabs the back of Jungkook’s neck and kisses him passionately. He starts grinding on him and the friction of their dicks rubbing against one another makes him go insane. He loves the way Jungkook’s body feels against his own, and he loved how the younger blushes innocently under his touch. 

“Fuck Jungkook, you are so incredibly hot” He says while kissing the raven haired boy. The younger moans and grinds against the elders dick. All those fantasies he’s had in his head are now becoming reality. He lets his hands travel against the others chest, feeling every crease and playing close attention to his abs. He never knew Jungkook had an amazing body like this, just seeing the other shirtless is getting him turned on and making him lustful. Jungkook reaches down and grabs Jimin’s dick and adds the right amount of pressure to make Jimin groan and thrust his hips forward. Jimin pushes Jungkook against the wall and bites his shoulder, he sucks and nibbles some more to leaving a love mark to claim him. Jungkook throws his head back in pleasure. He couldn’t believe that this was happening either, he’s currently having a heated make-out session with his hot co-worker. The older starts sucking and leaves love bites all over the younger’s collarbones . 

“These pants are a problem, they’ve got to go” The older says in a husky voice that sends a shiver down the others spine. That husky voice made the younger lose his shyness. He was ready to fuck Jimin until he couldn’t walk. 

“I’ve got an idea. Sit down” Jungkook sits down on the chair in the fitting room, following the others directions. Jimin straddles him, and starts riding the younger. The younger’s head falls back in pleasure and he lets out a moan. He grabs Jimin’s hips and starts adding more pressure to add more friction on their aching dicks.

“I cant take it anymore. Fuck it ” Jungkook reaches for the zipper and pulls it down with all the force he has. Jimin looks at the younger in shock,

“You-you broke it! Damn you want me to suck you off that badly, huh?”

“Its better broken then me cumming all over the pants, now isn’t it? Now suck my dick” He stands up and swiftly takes off the pants, leaving him in only underwear. 

“My turn” Jungkook says with a grin. He slides off Jimin’s shirt and immediately attacks the new smooth skin. He nibbles on the older’s earlobe and gets a slight moan as a reward. He thrusts his hips onto Jimin’s, earning a very lewd moan from the elder. Jimin pulls the younger away from his body, eying him up and down. Jimin gives the younger a smirk, and he starts kissing and nibbling at the younger’s chest, soon lowering to his abdomen, leaving love bites. He swiftly takes off the others underwear, freeing Jungkook’s hard dick from the article of clothing. The elder continues what he was doing, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses as he gets closer and closer to the younger’s dick, the younger waiting in anticipation. Jimin kisses and sucks everywhere besides where the younger wants him to kiss and suck making the younger get needy.

“Stop teasing me”

“But your thighs are just too beautiful” Jungkook grabs a handful of Jimin’s hair and forces him to face the younger’s dick.

“Im about to fuck your mouth so I suggest your open those pretty plump lips of yours” Jimin obediently opens his mouth, accepting the switch of things and lets Jungkook force his dick inside his mouth. The younger moans at the feeling of him being swallowed, he loves the feeling of the older’s warm mouth around him, sucking away. Jungkook grabs the pink hair tighter and thrusts his hips into Jimin’s mouth, throwing his head back at the amazing feeling. Tears start forming on the elders eyes when Jungkook’s thrusts become harsh, and the hair pulling is intense, however he loves being mouth fucked.

“Mmm you dirty slut, you love the taste of my dick don’t you?” Jungkook says in a low breathy moan. Jimin hums in response causing a vibration that makes the younger whimper. Jungkook starts wildly thrusting into jimin’s mouth, pulling the older’s hair so he can swallow more of him. The younger throws his head back in pleasure when he feels he’s about to cum. Jimin however, grabs the younger’s hips firmly stopping the younger’s intense hip thrusting. He removes his lips from the younger’s painfully hard dick, making the younger moan in disappointment.

“J-jimin what the hell?”

“I cant have you cum just yet, i want your dick inside of me” Jungkook’s eyes widened in shock and Jimin was honestly a little surprised with his own words, however he was just too horny to even give a shit. All he knew at the moment was that he wanted the younger’s dick inside of him. The truth is, neither of them has ever done it with a guy. This is the first time Jungkook has ever fucked a guy, and this is the first time Jimin has ever had a dick inside of him. 

“What” The youngers eyes widened in shock. 

“Fuck me” The younger’s shock just changed into pure lust when he saw the way Jimin looked into his eyes and how low his voice sounded. The younger groaned and pushed Jimin against the wall again biting at his neck. The elder moved his head to the side offering the younger more space to bite and suck. Jimin moaned at the feeling of the younger’s body surrounding his own. Jungkook went up and bit his hyungs earlobe, earning a satisfied groan. He felt two hands rub his sides and then they grabbed his ass earning a yelp.

“Fuck your ass is so peachy, we need to get those pants off” Jungkook smirked and unbuttoned the elders jeans, lowering them, allowing Jimin to slide them off. The younger gave Jimin one last kiss, tongues fighting for dominance as Jungkook rubs his hand against Jimin’s hard-on. He younger breaks the kiss and brings his fingers up to Jimin’s pretty plump lips.

“Suck” The older gladly accepts the younger’s demand and puts the fingers in his mouth. He sucks, his tongue swirling around the fingers and the younger swears he could cum by just looking at the sight. He brings his other hand down to Jimin’s hard dick and rubs through the clothing. 

“Mmm baby your so hard for me” Jimin thrusts his dick into the younger’s hands wanting more friction. Jungkook watches as Jimin sucks desperately on his fingers wishing that it was his dick again. Jimin lets the younger slip his fingers outside of his mouth, and pulls him into a kiss. Jungkook uses his free hand to rub Jimin’s hard on through the fabric again and the elder moans against Jungkook’s mouth. He pulls away from the kiss and thrusts his hips onto Jungkooks hands again, letting him get the friction that he desperately wants.

“Fuck just, FUCK ME ALREADY” Jimin slides off his underwear in a blink of an eye and basically tackled Jungkook. He pins the younger against the wall, kissing his swollen cherry lips. Jungkook takes his lubricated finger and gets closer to Jimin’s pink hole, while sucking on those heavenly lips. As Jungkook’s hand brushes against the older’s hole, the older lets out a little squeak. He’s never felt a finger so close to his hole before and its a new feeling. He suddenly regrets what he said and he breaks the kiss, and bites his lip. Jungkook looks into the younger’s eyes, he could see a little bit of fright.

“Are you sure you want me to do this” 

“Y-yes, but how painful will it be?

"Just a finger or my cock” Jimin blushes hard at these words,  
“J-just a finger”

“You’ve never fingered yourself before?”

“YOU HaVe?”

“Of course!” Jungkook takes this opportunity while Jimin is distracted and put his two fingers through the muscle.

“AH, it burns!” Jimin yells out squinting his eyes. He has to admit, he really doesn’t like this feeling, but the younger’s hand slowly rapping around his cock is making up for it. Jungkook slides his finger in, and kisses Jimin trying to distract him from the pain. 

“Babe, are you sure you are okay with this” Jungkook looked at Jimin’s watery eyes and saw pain. Jimin was about to answer no when-

“OH, fuck me!” Jimin’s eyes closed shut as he gasped for air. Jungkook found the older’s prostate and grinned, knowing that if he had waited any longer to find it, he wouldn’t have been able to get some. 

“W-what was that!?” Jungkook rubbed against his prostate again and Jimin threw his head back welcoming the wonderful knew feeling. He closed his eyes so tight that he could see white when he opened them again. The younger added a knew finger and the elder whimpered in pain as the new finger was pushed into the tight muscle. But then again, the younger brushed against the bundle of nerves causing Jimin to arch his back and push his ass against Jungkook’s finger. 

“FUCK! DO IT AGAIN” Jungkook thrusts his fingers into the elder at a fast pace, basically finger fucking the elder, each time aiming and hitting the elders prostate. Jimin couldn’t help but let his tongue fall out as he panted and threw his hips back everytime the younger’s fingers entered him. Jungkook’s pace got faster and faster until he noticed Jimin’s breathing and how his hole clenched against his fingers. The younger suddenly pulled out, getting a groan from the elder. He didn’t want him to cum just yet, and he felt that the elder was prepped enough for his dick. Jungkook turned around so now his hyung was against the wall and the younger was hovering over him. 

“Jump” The elder jumped and the younger caught him, bringing his legs around his hips. Jungkook’s dick teased the elders whole, gaining a shiver from him.

“This may hurt a bit..” Jungkook entered Jimin’s entrance, stretching out the tense muscles slowly. Tears started forming on the elders eyes, he knew it would hurt, but this burns and it feels like something is ripping him open.

“Ah-hh, it-t hurts” Jungkook leans in and kisses the elder, trying to distract him from the pain.

“Its gonna be okay, I promise it’ll feel good in a little bit” He leans in for another kiss as he pushes deeper into the elder. They stay in that position for a little bit, Jungkook not wanting to cause Jimin more pain.

“You… You can go now” Jimin bites his lip as he sees Jungkook thrust into him from the dressing room mirror. He looks at the younger’s perfect body figure, the way he muscles flex, his nice broad back. He lets his eyes fall as Jungkook thrusts into him again. He didn’t think it would be so painful but it honestly feels like something is tearing him apart. He opens his mouth to let out a pained groan when Jungkook captures his lips in a deep kiss. Their tongues intertwine as they fight for dominance, the younger quickly winning as Jimin melts into the kiss. Jungkook’s thrusting is slowly speeding up, he just cant control it anymore. He’s secretly wanted to fuck his hyung and make him moan his name from the first day he met him. 

“J-jimin your so tight” The younger says as he thrusts even harder into the elder. 

“F-fuck” The elder is starting to get used to the thrusting and the pain is being replaced by pleasure. The elder starts moving his hips in sync with Jungkook’s thrusts, he felt like something was missing and he wanted to find it. The way his hole felt around Jungkook’s dick felt overwhelming to the younger. This is better than any girl he ever did. The younger moaned when Jimin started sucking on his neck, leaving another love bite. The elder started nibbling on the younger’s ear piercing which was one of his sensitive spots. 

“J-jimin” the younger moaned. He thrusts really hard at an angle and Jimin swears he could see a white light- 

“DADDY! F U C K ME” Well he found what he was looking for. 

“What did you just call me?” The younger says with a wide smirk. 

“N-nothing” 

“Say it again”

“No”

“Fine ill just have to make you say it” The younger thrusts into the elder at the same angle making Jimin see stars. 

“F-FUCK” Jungkook thrusts again, he’s quickening his pace but the elder wants more 

“J-jungkook, h-harder!” The younger throws his hips against Jimin’s and the elder is hanging on to the younger’s shoulders for dear life. However, he knew Jungkook was holding back and he wanted more, he didn’t care what he has to do, he wants to be fucked harder

“Daddy harder!” The younger groans at the name, making him even more turned on. He thrusts harder and the elder is losing his grip on the younger’s shoulders. Jungkook is now thrusting in full pace with all his might, and Jimin could feel the ball of heat build up in his stomach. His prostate is being abused and he doesn’t know how much more he can take. 

“F-uck i-im go-ing to c-cum” Jimin breathes out in moans. 

“Hmm me too” Jimin’s entrance started to squeeze around the younger’s dick, making Jungkook moan at the tight feeling. Its just urging him to go more. He removes his dick from Jimins entrance, and slams back in with full force hitting the elders prostate completely. 

“D-daddy!” Jimin pants out. He swears that he saw the gates of heaven for a good few seconds as he cums all over his and the younger’s stomach. He’s panting non-stop, and he feels amazing. The younger thrusts again into Jimin, going for his own release. He cums inside of the elder after a few more thrusts, moaning at how good it felt to finally release. They stay in that position for a little bit, trying to get their breathes back. He sits down on the chair and puts Jimin to sit on his lap. 

“That was amazing”

“Yea i know but you couldve at least taken me on a date first”

“UM excuse me, you were the one who kept touching my dick! Its not my fault that you just looked so incredible during everything” Jimin laughed at the younger’s words.

“What are we gonna do about the pants?” Jimin says

“Oh shit I forgot about it. And that we are still at work!”

“Crap we have to close up!” Jimin suddenly gets up reaching for his clothes but then-

“OH FUCK” He falls back on Jungkooks lap as he feels a sudden pain on his lower back.

“My back hurts so much” Jungkook smiles and shrugs. He pulls the elder in for a kiss. It was deep and passionate and they both are enjoying it. Jungkook is the first to pull away as he says,

“Ill get us our clothes” He stands up and rests Jimin on the chair. He reaches for his clothing and once he has his underwear on, he gives Jimin his underwear and the rest of his clothing. They both struggle to get dressed, especially the elder who cant even stand. 

“I have an idea about the pants” the younger said as he put on his shoes. 

“What is it?” 

“Why don’t we just put the pants back exactly how we found it, and then pretend like we don’t know anything if they ask us why the zipper is fucked? They don’t have to ever find out.” The younger grinned at Jimin, thinking this is an amazing plan. 

“We are so getting fired”

“I know, but lets just try to stay until our next paycheck” They both smiled and started to close up shop. It was mostly Jungkook doing the work because the elder was having difficulty standing. They shut off all the lights and Jungkook helped Jimin walk outside. The younger locked the door and looked at the pink haired man. 

“So, i was thinking, how about we go on a date? I mean if thats, if its okay with you, im not gonna force to do anything…” the younger babbles. He started to blush and looked at the floor smiling awkwardly. 

“You know, for a guy I just called daddy, that was not smooth at all” They both started laughing and Jimin looked at the younger with kindness in his eyes. 

“Yes i’ll go on a date with you” He pulled Jungkook closer from the collar on his shirt and they shared a deep, romantic kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first fanfic, i posted it on tumblr and asian fanfics but not here, so here you goooo :) Its my first one so its pretty bad, ill try my best to improve my writing :P


End file.
